pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChuckieReturns2
There, now stop deleting your talk page. 20:59, 13 April 2009 :i thanks ya mate. so, this is u makin the first move eh? hahaha, jk --ChuckieReturns2 21:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::You sure you jk? I could use some man-meat in my mouth right about now. You up for it sailor? 21:02, 13 April 2009 :::A few conditions: Ur a hot female (by my standards ;D). No stds n dc if u get any. Also, u have to admit that jesus is a fuckin farce! then i might --ChuckieReturns2 21:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::how long until you hit puberty then? Tab 21:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::-7 years--ChuckieReturns2 21:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::so you're just retarded? Tab 21:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::No, that means 7 years ago... THINK?!?!?!--ChuckieReturns2 21:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I'm quite aware what the meaning of -7 is. I was just pointing out that you are without a doubt the must stupid person I have ever encountered. THINK!?!?!?!?!? Tab 21:12, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Or i just think outside of the box, have a personality, u know, im not a mindless, controlled zombie; i have a life XD. u guys should smile more often --ChuckieReturns2 21:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Chuckie, the day you get inside a hot female is the day Luke Johnson learns to type (never). 21:07, 13 April 2009 ::::whos luke eh? btw, if thats so, then hes a computer programmer XP. --ChuckieReturns2 21:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Lukejohnson (who is now Exo Oo) --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::that supposed to b an example of a bad build? i dont HA much, maybe some iway if at all, for the mom at least. --ChuckieReturns2 21:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wow you are stupid. Trolling wiki is fun. + ℓγssάή 20:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey Ok, I know I've ripped on you in the past, but that Sabway idea was much better than your previous ideas. However, I would advise that you go and clarify for yourself what makes Sabway so great. One, Splinter weapon is godly. The build is instanty better if you can it it in. Hell, when I used to run Sabway, I brought two copies of it. Another thing is SoC. I see what you're trying to accomplish, and it's a nice idea, but believe me, it won't work. For one, Level 10 minions are going to die way before 30 seconds is up against any mob in HM. If you do manage to take 30 seconds without them all dying, you're probably fucked anyways. As for the MM killing shit, well, that was never the purpose of Sab's MM. The goal was primarily to soak up damage, with a secondary use of softening up the enemies. The goal was never to gangbang 2 melees until they all blew up, leaving you defenseless against the rest of the mob. You also forget how slow minions react. For the Rt bomber to accomplish it's goal, you would have to prot spirit the Rt before every battle and flag him into battle first, which is extremely tedious. Tbh, it's not that bad of a build, but I'm not a fan of slow builds. It also could have been made with a little more thought, and that would have made it better. Life 21:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :one, thanks man, that makes me feel so much better... two, splinter weapon only works when theres melee in the group. if the minions also have 450 hp and +7 regen they wont go down that easy. from wat i've seen, the sabway mm always bombs, but then again i've only been playin like 9 months. yes, sometimes the minions do attack the melee, but even if only a few get to the backline/midline, thats plenty. as for me, im a fan of builds that work, and this has been very effective for me the last 3 months. --ChuckieReturns2 21:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, splinter works on wands/staffs/w/e. I'd have to test it, but I'm guessing your minions have about 25 armor. They are going to die no matter what. Yes, the sabway MM does bomb, but if you think about it, how does it bomb? The minions soak up damage, and then they soften the enemy. Life 21:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::By their auto attack, which they dont alot. they have 30 AL instead of 36... not much difference, i read the wiki. if u want, dont use this build then. thanks for ur help tho --ChuckieReturns2 ATTN Shut up shitter. Really, all you've done since you've got here is make yourself look like a social retard. Grow up =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:13, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :talkin to meh or one of them eh?--ChuckieReturns2 21:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::You. And he's supposedly -7 years off of puberty and considering that most boys start puberty around the age of 12, he should be about 19. So I guess a more appropriate way to say this is: ACT YOUR FUCKING AGE! 21:16, 13 April 2009 :::Lawl, i just love to act like u guys tho!!! y cant i??? --ChuckieReturns2 21:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::i'de really stop making yourself look like an idiot to the people that basically control the wiki everyone 21:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::From wat i've seen its just u 5... ^^ --ChuckieReturns2 21:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Learn to spell seriously, you have the spelling age of 4 or something. It makes you look like a retard, and the way you act makes you seem like a social retard. Sup conclusion! Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::or just learn to abbr. ppl at age 4 cant spell... obv. retards dnt know how to abbr, so thats a redundance right there. No conclusion!--ChuckieReturns2 21:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, don't take my advice and everyone will insult you and troll you 24/7. Hf. Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Like its not already happening and doesnt plan to stop... I will, thanks --ChuckieReturns2 21:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::we are not trolling oyu noob we are reminding you that you fail 17:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::remind me of the difference? exactly... --ChuckieReturns2 19:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Trolling is making ignorant or inflammatory statements for the sole purpose of getting a rise out of other people. People here are just being assholes, albeit factually correct assholes. --'Oj'▲' ' 02:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::so basically everybody here trolls 24/7... cuz i dont c the difference in this statement: "we are not trolling oyu noob we are reminding you that you fail" thats basically trolling is it not? --ChuckieReturns2 02:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::They are not trolling, they are letting you know you have proven that you fail. You're forgetting the "sole purpose of getting a rise" part. --'Oj'▲' ' 11:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::except for the whole part that they only do this to make themselves look good, n get a kick out of it cuz they have nothin better to do... ur 100% right! --ChuckieReturns2 01:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) I agr wit chuk. Abbrz ar awsm an spllin thngs crect scks. + ℓγssάή 20:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) There, happy? just deleted my sabway idea, save u guys some time from welling it (idk, idc, dnt ask) --ChuckieReturns2 21:28, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, you have to add a delete tag. I can add it for you if you want. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go for it. i have no fuckin idea how this thing works. considering this is like the whole 3 hours of experience i have with this wiki. thanks --ChuckieReturns2 21:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::If you're wondering, the Wiki is mainly made up of non-Guild Wars related talk, usually in the form of incomprehensible internet lingo, random chains of current phrases, sucking Tab's penis in an attempt to make him like you, some people constantly circle jerking with each other, trolling, and occasionally Guild Wars related talk. No joke. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Well i wasnt wondering, but i know how the GENERAL idea of a wiki works. This is a special GW Builds related wiki tho, so i was talking about this wiki, not a general wiki --ChuckieReturns2 21:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::just read through our policies, they'll tell you the important stuff ;) :::::guild was talking about this wiki --'Oj'▲' ' 22:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well then this wiki doesnt do its job haha. Make a different one for small talk --ChuckieReturns2 19:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Agreed.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 09:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Not all of us think that way...tbh. Best thing is to ingore the trolls....trust me I know. 23:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) hi Partying! I decided yur talk page needs it too :D ''Dictator of Undeath'' 22:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :hahaha, i need it man. it seems as though every1 on this wiki is against me, with the exception of a sole few... lawl. thanks mate XD. so wats new w/ u eh? --ChuckieReturns2 01:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::eh not too much i suppose, I'm trying to make a Paragon hero team that can actually pass a vote...its not going well, this is what I got so far...http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:DoULoom/sandbox/invincigons ...what do you think? ''Dictator of Undeath'' 15:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::looks good, but then again i only have one para (imbagon ftw!). the only thing i c is its like half full w/ para healers and not the usually two designated monks/resto rits, which wont pass w/ many people. yes, the imbagon does do a great job of protecting, and the other paras do a good job of healing, but then u dont have the necesity of a good spike or pressure team. it will suffice in most areas, but it probably wont be run all that often in the places where the top players live (i.e. hm missions, elite quests like slavers exile, u know). all in all i would run it, but it probably wont work in all areas --ChuckieReturns2 21:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) dude??? u block meh??? why??? --ChuckieReturns2 23:37, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I think you took it too far...but I can understand why...just let the ingorants do there thing and you can focus at helping. I don't care that you abrev for I still understand. Just keep your cool and help out. 23:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::That, and forcing what you think of your creation onto others will NOT change their bias on it. Sadly, the current Pve/Pvp meta is cspace make shit go boom. If you want a tank, you use Obby Flesh or Shadow Form. There's no need for a defy pain tanker. I only use Defy Pain in RA with my wammo that has 450 HP. Good times. Oh..right, yeah that wouldn't ever get vetted. Sorry. ~ Big sysop 00:00, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::thanks hunter, now ill just sit there n let them say their shit. i wont defend my builds at all (seriously... no sarcasm) --ChuckieReturns2 04:04, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hello I am going to give you some advice. Be reasonable, accept criticism, and we will be kind to you. If everyone says your build is bad, chances are something needs to be changed, and if you listen to people's suggestions not only will you enjoy your time here, but your builds will be of a higher quality. Thank you for your time. --'Oj'▲' ' 00:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :now ppl are nice to meh... --ChuckieReturns2 03:48, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :after they've made me so defensive and madder...er --ChuckieReturns2 03:49, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ojamo lies. people said the meta IWAY was shit when i put it up (everyone) and then i become meta in a couple of days (no i didn'ty make ze buuild, i stole it :P) but yeh. pvx is a shithole. sometimes they speak truth though Exo Oo 15:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Second that!! 15:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::That PVX speaks the truth...lol 15:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL. with me included, pvx is just full of scrubs. they speak shit most of the time Exo Oo 16:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::except lukejohnson already has a reputation for being absolutely terrible, so you can understand why we assumed it was terrible. --'Oj'▲' ' 16:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::except ojmao is a complete fag because before my xbox broke he wouldn't come play cod4 or 5 with me :( and then called me a halo fag. hence, he is also terrible. oh and at FPS i is not bad Exo Oo 18:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::I am amazing at cod:waw --'Oj'▲' ' 22:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::cod:waw is terrible, cod4 was much bettur FrostytheAdmin 22:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::oh reli? wuts ur kd ratio? and both is gud tbh, cod4 is so much easier though. I'm usually 30 kills to 4-6 deaths now whenever i play. unless i gets lags :( then my bullets don't dus damage Exo Oo 08:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::iirc luke has probably been the only one to post a build into great that wasnt meta yet (like 2-3 times)--Relyk 08:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::iirc relyk needs to lurk moar --'Oj'▲' ' 15:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Please be careful where you create builds. That was the category namespace, and I can't move category pages to Build:. Toraen talk 23:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I'm his bro and i made this biuld but this is the first time I'm using wiki to create a build so I'm a little confuse. Feel free to tell me how. ChuckieReturns2 23:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Builds should either be made in your userspace (the page name should be User:ChuckieReturns2/BuildName) or Buildspace (Build:X/X BuildName, where the Xs are the primary/secondary abbreviations). Team builds should be Build:Team - BuildName. Read PvX:NAME and the other policies of this site for more information. Toraen talk 23:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Alright thanks for everything i'll either try to do it or get my bro to do it. ChuckieReturns2 23:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Just for thought how does a full team of shutdown mesmers sound in HA? like maaassive energy denial and/or rupting. idk how i'd work out cuz one i dont have a mez, two, it sounds a bit extreme and hard to pull off, and three it might've been around before. ass the title says, just for thought so some feedback (keep it positive, thanks) would b helpful --ChuckieReturns2 01:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :a full team of shutdown mesmers would have 0 damage, maybe unless you put offensive spells from secondaries on them. --'Oj'▲' ' 01:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::1: bad idea. 2: wait for them to pnh and... Wastrels demise spike!--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::i mean e denial mainly. its just a thought btw. u know, steal their nrg so they cant do shit. it might work, but then might not. it would b owned by iway and it would own balanced. again, its just for thought. as for dmg: mind wrack, famine, etc... ChuckieReturns2 02:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::OH. in that case, everyone would steamroll you--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::thats my only fear, no defense WHATSOEVER. although it would b nice to run a 3 mo, 3 me, and 2 idcs. just e-deny their monks and u'll do well? --ChuckieReturns2 19:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you want to deny energy, do it by pressuring them and forcing them to cast spells. apply poison is great e-denial.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 20:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::3 Mo, 3 Me, and 2 Frontline has been run before, and it's pretty terrible unless you have extremely skilled players for your Mesmers. ··· Danny Does 20:56, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::i figured such. well thanks for ur help. cya round... ChuckieReturns2 22:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Lol! i was so naive hahaha.. well i've learned a bit more about pvp and smartened up. prolly thanks to gvg. ha is just a bunch of dmg bullshit lol. ab is a joke; allies blow, easy npcs. cm is alright on the lux side cuz they suck in jq n fa actually poses a challenge if the kurz have competent monks. so well now i feel like getting back on to pvx n trolling some more :P ...ChuckieReturns2 23:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :noc--TahiriVeila 23:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::if no one cared, no one would comment. all im saying is that i've wisened up some so hopefully people wont take my jokes as true statements anymore lol.. if it went on the recent board im sorry ...ChuckieReturns2 00:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Has been moved to Build:P/N Cruel Commander as per PvX:NAME. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:43, 19 February 2010 (UTC)